ghostsngoblinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghouls 'n Ghosts
Ghouls 'n Ghosts, known as Daimakaimura (大魔界村, lit. "Great Demon World Village") in Japan, is the follow up to the smash arcade hit Ghosts 'n Goblins. It was released in 1988. It was the second game to use Capcom's proprietary CPS (Capcom Play System) arcade architecture. Story Set three years after Ghosts 'n Goblins, Lucifer, the ruler of the Demon Realm, takes away the souls of everyone in the kingdom, including Princess Prin Prin. It's up to Arthur to save his beloved princess again, and return the souls back to the people of the kingdom. Gameplay Improving upon its predecessor, Arthur is now able to attack in four directions and to don a magic Golden Armor that permits him to unleash powerful magic upon his foes. How to get to the Final Boss Play through the game once, then Arthur will receive a message saying he needs the power of the goddess of battle to defeat Lucifer. When returning at stage 1, make sure to not get hurt and get the golden armor. Opening the next treasure chest that appears results in the appearence of the goddess of battle, who will grant Arthur the Psycho Cannon. It is recommended that the player use this weapon from now until the final boss of the game. You may pick up other weapons along the way, but you must have this magic fireball when you reach the giant fly boss, Beelzebub. If you pick up a different weapon along the way, you can make the valkyrie appear again simply by getting the magic armor and opening up another treasure chest while still wearing it. This can be done at the last half of the final stage, but can be very difficult. Home Versions Ports of Ghouls 'n Ghosts were released in Europe in 1989 for the Amstrad CPC, Commodore Amiga, Atari ST, Commodore 64 and ZX Spectrum. These ports were all handled by Software Creations and all omit a great deal of detail from the arcade version even on very capable 16-Bit machines like the Amiga (smaller sprites with chopped animation and color rendition, inferior quality background graphics with no parallax scrolling, reduced gameplay area, stuttering frame-rate, and much more). A Mega Drive/Genesis port of Ghouls 'n Ghosts was also released by Sega in 1989 in Japan, North America and Europe. Programmed by Yuji Naka, the Mega Drive/Genesis version omits color and background graphic detail from the arcade version, as well as the opening intro. The ending was poorly translated into English. The final boss Lucifer was renamed Loki and St. Michael was renamed Valkyr. This version was re-released as a handheld TV game with Street Fighter II ': Special Champion Edition in 2005, and as a downloadable Virtual Console game for the Wii in 2007. Sega also released a Master System port in 1990. This 8-bit version features an exclusive power-up system that allows the player to enter secret areas and upgrade parts of their armor. This includes helmets which gives the player access to new weapons and magic spells; chest armor which extends the player's energy points; and boots which increases the player's speed. The Supergrafx port of Daimakaimura released by NEC Avenue in 1990 was one of the five games released for the short-lived system. A pixel perfect version of Daimakaimura was released by Capcom in 1994 for the Sharp X68000. In 1998, Capcom released Capcom Generation 2 for the PlayStation and Saturn in Japan, a compilation which included Ghouls 'n Ghosts along with Ghosts 'n Goblins and Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts. The PlayStation version of this compilation was released as a bundle in Europe with three other volumes titled Capcom Generations (in plural) under the title of Capcom Generations: Chronicles of Arthur. Capcom later released in North America Capcom Classics Collection Vol. 1 for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox in 2005 and Capcom Classics Collection: Reloaded for the PlayStation Portable in 2006, which includes the three Capcom Generations titles. This game, along with its predecessor, Ghosts 'n Goblins, is available for play on GameTap. Main Characters *Arthur, the knight and hero. *Princess Prin Prin, Arthur's beloved one, who had her soul stolen. Enemies *Skeleton Murderer *Vulture *Guillotine *Poisonous Flower *Sickle Weasel *Pigman *Rock Turtle *Demons Dayfly *Ant Monster *Red Arremer King *Fire Bat *Green Monster MKII *Flying Goblin *Beholder *Noop Noop *Evil Hand *Astaroth Bosses #Shielder #Cerberus #Gassuto #Ohme #Beelzebub #Lucifer, also known as the Devil, or Loki. Stages *Ghouls 'n Ghosts Stage 1 - "The Execution Place" *Ghouls 'n Ghosts Stage 2 - "The Village of Decay" *Ghouls 'n Ghosts Stage 3 - "Baron Rankle's Tower" *Ghouls 'n Ghosts Stage 4 - "The Crystal Forest" *Ghouls 'n Ghosts Stage 5 - "Lucifer's Castle" *Lucifer Weapons *Lance *Axe *Sword *Torch *Discus *Dagger *Psycho Cannon Gallery GhoulsNGhostsFlyerB.jpg|Alternate arcade flyer. Daimakaimura.jpg|Japanese CPS1 arcade flyer GenesisGnG.jpg|North American Genesis cover Ghoulsnghostsboxart.jpg|European Mega Drive cover DaimakaimuraMD.jpg|Japanese Mega Drive cover AmstradGnG.jpg|Amstrad cover AmigaGnG.jpg|Amiga cover AtariSTGnGE.jpg|Atari ST cover External links *Daimakaimura (Mega Drive version) Wii Virtual Console page Category:Games